


Another Rose In Our Beautiful Garden

by mrenae



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Johnny and Moira are grandparents.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Too cute not to share. Enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think.

Moira smiled affectionately and giggled softly as she watch Johnny chasing their young granddaughter around the living room. “Our little Rose is rapidly increasing in size, isn’t she?” Moira said, smiling at him. “She really is..” Johnny said with a grin, nearly out of breath from chasing ‘Sadie’ across the room. “She’s so beautiful...” Moira said with a warm smile, eyes still fixed on the one-year-old.

“Of course she is...she’s beautiful just like you...” Johnny said as he moved closer to Moira and Sadie. Moira normally wasn’t too overly affectionate, but she just smiled at him uncontrollably and pulled him into a tender kiss as their fingers interlocked instantaneously. 

Sadie then ran to hug Moira who was caught off guard from sharing a gentle, loving moment with her husband.  
They both laughed and smiled, pressing their heads together as they wrapped arms around their smiling, giggling granddaughter. Moira whispered gently, “Another Rose in our beautiful garden...” Johnny kissed her hand softly as he held two of his favorite girls in his arms. “That’s for certain...” Johnny said with a smile.

Fin.


	2. Baby, I’m Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira comforts a startled Sadie from a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would continue with more adventures/short stories of “Sadie Rose” and her relationship with her grandparents. Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based on the song “Baby, I’m Yours” by Barbara Lewis

Moira awoke suddenly, hearing a small noise down the hall of their home. She immediately rose, leaving the still fast asleep Johnny alone in bed. 

She immediately rushed to Sadie’s room, knowing already that this was where she would find the source of the noise. She had maternal instincts after all...even if she wouldn’t dare to admit it. Becoming a grandmother seemed to make her even more protective than usual, and she wasn’t fighting it.

She opened the door quickly to see little Sadie curled up into a ball at the end of her bed. Her dark curls were in a mess, covering most of her flushed red face as she continued to sob.

Moira immediately rushed to the six year old’s side, pulling her into her arms and letting her rest her head against her lap. She gently caressed her hair as her sobbing slowed a little, fading into tiny sniffles.

“Sadie, darling, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?” Moira asked her with concern. “I had...I had a bad dream...” Sadie choked out. Moira just continued to stroke her hair and hold her close, cooing over her softly. 

“Do you have nightmares too, grandma?” Sadie asked as Moira dried her tear-stained face. “Sometimes...” Moira replied. 

Sadie looked up at her and laid her head against Moira’s heart. Moira smiled down at her and teared up at the sight of her grandbébé in her arms, snuggled as close to her as possible. 

Moira continued, “But I’ll tell you how to get through them...I think of the things that make me smile and laugh...like when you and I do karaoke and sing ‘Danny Boy’ or Hannah Montana...or when grandpa does the thing with his eyebrows...” Sadie’s face lit up with a smile, her bright blue eyes interlocking with Moira’s icy blue ones. “Yeah! Oh, Danny Boy...” Sadie exclaimed, imitating Moira’s singing voice. Moira smiled at her with a laugh and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Grandma...will you stay with me?” Sadie asked. “Of course, bébé...” Moira smiled. “Can you sing to me, too?” Sadie asked. “Of course, sweetheart...” Moira replied. She began to sing Sadie’s favorite song, ‘Baby, I’m Yours’, while stroking Sadie’s back lovingly. She has sung that song to her ever since she was born, and Sadie grew to absolutely adore it, almost as much as she adored her grandmother. She was her best friend and her number one fan. Sadie laid back down and settled against Moira’s beating heart once again, the gentle voice and heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny, Moira, and Sadie play games and watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Johnny and Moira as grandparents. Why not “Home Alone”? Enjoy. :)

Sadie was staying the night at Moira and Johnny’s house and the three decided to play games and watch a movie. 

Moira suggested to play charades, and Sadie and Johnny both loved that idea. The six-year-old laughed and giggled as they all took turns acting out what was written on the cards. 

As time passed, they decided to select a film to watch together. Sadie walked over to the shelf with DVDs and pulled out ‘Home Alone 2: Lost in New York’. She smiled and handed Johnny the movie. “What a great choice!” Johnny said sweetly. “Indeed...an outstanding selection...” Moira grinned. 

“Sadie, do you want popcorn?” Moria asked. “Yes please, grandma...” Sadie said sweetly. Moira made popcorn while Johnny got the movie ready. Sadie sat down in the middle of the sofa in front of the television and hummed while she waited. 

Johnny smiled as she continued to hum quietly. His granddaughter was so much like her grandmother and he hoped she would inherit Moira’s beautiful singing voice one day. 

Moira returned with the popcorn and a smile and they sat down on the sofa on each side of Sadie. Johnny handed Sadie the remote so that she could press play. They movie began to play.

As the movie went on, Sadie laid her head against Moira’s side and snuggled close to her. Moira kissed her hair and rubbed her back as she became sleepier by the minute. 

It wasn’t long before Sadie fell asleep, and Johnny looked at her and then Moira with a smile. “That was fast...” Johnny giggled softly. “Like lightning speed...” Moira grinned.

Johnny leaned in to kiss her, and then she laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Sadie was peacefully asleep between them. 

By the end of the movie, the three of them were fast asleep, cuddled closely together in contentment.


	4. “Can you sing ‘Danny Boy’?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More loving moments between Johnny, Moira, and Sadie.

It was a cool night in January, and Johnny and Moira had Sadie for the evening. After playing games and watching a movie, Johnny carried a fast asleep Sadie to bed. He gently placed her in her bed, and covered her up. Moira and Johnny both kissed her ‘goodnight’, and decided to go to bed as well.

They decided to read together before going to bed. After reading a while, Moira smiled at Johnny and laid her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Sadie is growing up too fast...I thought we were too young to be grandparents…” Moira said, giggling slightly. “I know...we’re not that old…” Johnny said with a grin. 

“I heard her singing the other day...she sounds a lot like you...she’ll be a singer for sure…” Johnny said with a smile. Moira nodded and said, “Well, I believe I know whom she has inherited this adroitness from…” She smiled to herself. “I do for sure…” Johnny said, pressing a kiss to her head. 

She leaned up to kiss him, and they shared a soft kiss. Moments later, Sadie came into their room and they pulled back from each other. 

“Hi, grandma...hi, grandpa…” Sadie said. “Hi, bébé…” Moira said with a smile. Johnny smiled at her. “Do I have to sleep alone?” she asked, hugging her blanket.

“No...of course not, baby…” Johnny said sweetly. Sadie smiled and climbed onto the bed, settling between them. Once she became comfortable, Moira kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her. Johnny wrapped his arm around her as well, resting his hand over Moira’s. 

“Grandma?” Sadie asked. “Yes, love?” Moira responded. “Can you sing “Danny Boy”?” she asked with a smile. Moira and Johnny grinned at each other and Moira responded, “Of course...I would be honored…” 

She began to sing “Danny Boy” softly. By the end of the song, Sadie was fast asleep once again. Johnny kissed Moira ‘goodnight’, and they went to sleep. 

Moira was so thankful that Sadie loved music just like she did. She couldn’t be happier that she had this adorable little singer in her life who she could call her granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would continue this story. Hope you enjoy! I love hearing your thoughts! ❤️😊


	5. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Sadie give Moira a lovely breakfast in bed.

One morning, Sadie woke up from a sleepover at her grandparents’ house. She wandered over to the kitchen where she found Johnny making coffee. 

“Good morning, sunshine…” he said with a smile, seeing his littlest Rose perched in the doorway. 

“Hi, grandpa...is grandma still asleep?” she asked softly.

“Yes...but if you want, we could make her some tea…” Johnny said. 

Sadie smiled and said, “Sure...can we make her breakfast in bed, too?” 

He grinned and nodded, “What a great idea!” 

Sadie grinned back at him and got out some fruit and eggs from the fridge, while Johnny put the tea kettle on the stove.

“We should do this more often…” Sadie said happily. She did love making breakfast. 

“We will…” Johnny said with a smile.

When they were done making breakfast, Johnny got out a tray, along with napkins and silverware, before helping Sadie arrange the items neatly together.

When they were ready, they walked slowly to the bedroom, finding Moira still peacefully asleep. 

Johnny grinned and helped Sadie set the tray down on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed next to his wife and kissed her forehead lightly. “Good morning, sweetheart…” he said with a smile.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at them. “Good morning, my loves…,” she said with a small yawn. 

“Aww, Sadie...did you make me breakfast?” Moira asked sweetly.

The six year old nodded and smiled at her grandma. 

Moira smiled at her with outstretched arms and said, “Come here…” 

Sadie complied and jumped on the bed into her grandma’s embrace. 

Johnny smiled at them, admiring two of his girls together in contentment. 

“Thank you! What a delightful surprise!” Moira said as they handed her the tray.

As they joined her in bed and ate breakfast, too, Moira thought to herself, “I could get used to this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add some more! Let me know if you enjoyed! ❤️😊🌹


End file.
